NOS VOLVIMOS A ENCONTRAR
by lenore4love
Summary: La reencarnación es un mito que suele escucharse bastante, la sola idea de caer de nuevo en el mundo en una nueva vida suena a veces como algo bastante surreal. Para Jean no eran mas que patrañas... hasta él día en que volvió a encontrarse con "él". AU One/Shot


NOS VOLVIMOS A ENCONTRAR

Hay muchos mitos que rodean el tema de la reencarnación, varias religiones incluso llegan a tocar este tópico y se dice que una persona regresa a esta vida en varias formas muchas veces. Algunos se piensan que han vuelto en la misma figura humana y han conocido a ciertas personas más de una ocasión. Se mencionan los conocidos _deja-vus _recuerdos de situaciones o lugares que nunca has visto pero se sienten un tanto nostálgicos

Por supuesto Jean Kirschtein no era una de esas personas supersticiosas que creían en ese tipo de tonterías, siempre le habían parecido ideas creadas por gente desesperada con demasiado miedo a morir y dejar de existir… porque claro el solo desaparecer de este mundo era un pensamiento no solo lúgubre sino también demasiado atemorizante. Jean odiaba el tema de la muerte, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella le parecía repulsivo; nunca había sabido la razón por la cual había nacido con ese terror a algo tan inevitable, algo que con el tiempo tendría que enfrentar.

Cada vez que una idea así pasaba por su mente optaba por sacudir la cabeza y sacarse esos pensamientos, se decidía a seguir viviendo, sencillamente eso, a vivir cada día y disfrutarlo al máximo... sin embargo había veces en las que sentía como si una sombra de tragedia lo acechara. Esa tarde de lluvia era una de esas ocasiones.

Se sentía un tanto inquieto no sabía exactamente porqué pero aquello ya comenzaba a volverse costumbre desde hacía cinco años, un día solo despertó sintiéndose ligeramente paranoico y temeroso, agradecía cada mañana que abría los ojos y se aseguraba de que respiraba como si fuera un ritual matutino.

El muchacho iba corriendo tratando de cubrirse con su desbaratado paraguas el cual se había doblado gracias al intenso viento que había azotado apenas una hora y que trajo con él una intensa lluvia. Jean maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombros de su chaqueta estaban empapados pero para su buena suerte la estación del metro estaba cerca y podría refugiarse un rato hasta tomar el tren y llegar a casa.

Cerró lo que quedaba del paraguas y bajó las escaleras de la estación sacudiéndose su despeinado cabello, volvió a soltar una maldición entre dientes sacando su teléfono celular solo para molestar a Eren por medio de mensajes de texto, el culpable de que hubiera salido tarde de la escuela y la lluvia lo hubiera alcanzado; una sonrisa socarrona se posó en sus labios cuando terminó de enviar el ofensivo mensaje retacado de insultos y emoticones. Como le desagradaba ese Eren, apenas lo había visto por primera vez en la escuela le pareció insoportable… curiosamente el muchacho nunca le había dado motivos sólidos para esto… solo había pasado.

Se guardó de nuevo el celular ignorando los mensajes que uno a uno estaba recibiendo seguramente respuestas llenas de amenazas y cosas como "te voy a despedazar" y "te voy a destruir", esas cosas que a Eren tanto le gustaba gritar cuando peleaba con alguien… bastante dramático el chico.

Pasó por los torniquetes hasta el andén y se quedó esperando a que el tren pasara mientras se recargaba en la pared mirando a los pasajeros distraídamente, ninguno de ellos le llamaba realmente la atención, todos le parecían que tenían la misma cara aburrida y de fastidio, solo gente que iba a y venía, nada particular en ellos; Jean soltó un largo bostezo cerrando sus ojos que lagrimearon un poco por el gesto, al volver a abrirlos y parpadear un par de veces por mera _casualidad _miró al andén contrario en el instante preciso en que su mirada inevitablemente chocó con la de un muchacho alto.

Cabello negro, mejillas decoradas con unas pecas regadas por su piel y expresión nerviosa…

¿Te ha sucedido… lo que llamamos _deja-vus_? La sensación de nostalgia cuando sentimos que repetimos una escena de nuestra vida a pesar de que nunca ha sido así, un golpe de melancolía familiar.

Jean lo sentía, en ese instante en que vio ese par de ojos obscuros, pero no solo se limitó a ese nudo en la garganta que le impidió respirar un momento, vio justo frente a sus ojos esa cara nerviosa como un pedazo de memoria lejana, vio… un escudo grabado en la espalda de alguien, sintió un dolor indescifrable… pronunció un nombre que jamás había escuchado.

-_Marco- _susurró Jean como si un ente ajeno a él le hubiese controlado la lengua y su voz. El muchacho al otro lado desvió la vista hacía el túnel obscuro de dónde el tren debería estar por llegar, se escuchó el sonido de las vías y entonces vio con extrañeza como el moreno se acercaba al filo de las vías… demasiado cerca…

No hubo tiempo de pensar ni de razonar, Jean salió disparado hacía el otro lado del andén, corrió tan rápido como sus pies mojados le permitían impulsado por una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, en su cabeza imágenes de una gran fogata le abordaban, escenas de cenizas que volaban gracias a la brisa y se perdían en la negrura de un cielo nocturno y el dolor se hacía todavía más intenso.

Escuchó el tren estar arribando a la estación y se forzó a ir más rápido alcanzando a divisar como el joven de bonitas pecas estaba a punto de dar un paso.

_-¡No!... ¡Otra vez no por favor!_- Jean gritó para sus adentros y no sabía quién era exactamente la persona que estaba pensando eso.

Dio tres zancadas en el momento preciso en que el tren llegaba y en el que el chico se hacía adelante…

_-¡No!- _volvió a gritarse Jean e impulsado por la desesperación tomó el brazo derecho del moreno y lo jaló hacía atrás con toda su fuerza temiendo que el tren fuera arrancarle la mitad del cuerpo si no lo jalaba a tiempo.

Ambos chicos cayeron hacía atrás aparatosamente bajo las miradas asustadas de otros pasajeros y uno que otro grito de pánico que también les soltaba regaños. Ambos muchachos en el piso respiraban agitadamente por la adrenalina y el miedo.

El muchacho de cabello negro parecía todavía más extrañado que el mismo Jean, volteó a verlo notando como de los ojos marrones de este salían gruesas lagrimas incontrolables y su respiración se volvía entrecortada y desacompasada.

-¿Por… porqué hiciste eso?- preguntó el moreno sin poder explicarse porque a pesar de aquella situación se sentía tan aliviado… porqué se sentía de una manera muy parecida a la felicidad… ¿Por qué estaba tan aliviado?

Jean intentó limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas no dejaban de salir, se pasó las manos una y otra vez por los ojos pero era como si con ello solo estuviera incitando a sus ojos a seguir llorando pero entonces en medio del llanto se puso a reír.

¡Pero que idiota! ¿Cómo podía estarse riendo y llorando?... las carcajadas salían de su boca y aun cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos para impedir que las lágrimas salieran solo dejó caer sus hombros y su frente la pegó al pecho del joven que recién había rescatado.

-Esta vez… esta vez te pude salvar- solo contestó Jean sin entender una vez mas quien realmente estaba hablando.

Alzó la cabeza y aun con los ojos llorosos sonrió ampliamente llevándose la mano al corazón solo para sentir el palpitar desbocado de este por los nervios y por toda la excitación del momento además de la carrera que acababa de echar.

Su mano entonces como si esta tuviera una memoria independiente y autónoma pasó de estar apoyada en su pecho a cerrarse, era ahora su puño el que estaba en su corazón.

/

**Lo siento… no tuve corazón para matar a Marco (otra vez) que me hubiera gustado, imaginé la escena bien angst y todo pero pues… mis escrúpulos me lo impidieron.**

**Cayendo ante las garras de Shingeki no Kyoujin; tenía que dedicarle esta viñeta a esta parejita pero que quede claro, esta pequeña historia está basada en este post ** : / / ask–marcopolo– snk . tumblr post / 57458835264 / au –collab–with–helloaskdabesme-best

**Yo solo cambié un poco el final.**

**Espero les haya gustado y no sé, gracias por leer. **


End file.
